Blazing Chakram
} | name = Blazing Chakram | gameimage = BlazingChakramIcon.png | cardimage = BlazingChakram.png | hotkey = 2 | energy = 25 | description = Hurl a flaming ring that sets enemies ablaze making them vulnerable to any damage. Flaming enemies drop Restorative Orbs on death. Charge to amplify the power of the ring, and reactivate to instantly travel to the ring's location. | damage = 100 / 150 / 200 / 250 (damage) 400 / 600 / 800 / 1000 (boosted damage) 60% / 75% / 85% / 100% (vulnerability) | range = | duration = 10 / 11 / 13 / 15 s | misc = 50% / 65% / 80% / 100% (health orb chance) 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% (energy orb chance) 30 m (uncharged throw distance) 70 m (charged throw distance) | info = *Nezha throws his Universe Ring 30 meters towards the target aim, which will ricochet off enemies or objects on impact for a maximum of 5''' times(Confirmation needed due to recent changes) before returning. The chakram deals '''100 / 150 / 200 / 250 damage to enemies it touches and marks them for 10 / 11 / 13 / 15 seconds, with guaranteed status effect. Marked enemies take 60% / 75% / 85% / 100% increased damage from all sources and have a 50% / 65% / 80% / 100% chance to drop a Health Orb, and a 20% / 25% / 30% / 35% chance to drop an Energy Orb, upon death. **Damage and vulnerability debuff are affected by Ability Strength, while orb drop chances are not. **Mark duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Throw distance is not affected by Ability Range. **Casting animation of ~0.75 seconds is affected by and . ***Can be cast while moving, but will interrupt any other action. *Holding down the ability key (default ) will charge the chakram to increase its damage, up to 400 / 600 / 800 / 1000 damage, and make it fly ~70 meters in a straight line forward and backward. Can hit multiple enemies in one throw. **Boosted damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Boosted throw distance is not affected by Ability Range. **Charging animation is not affected by and . **When throwing a charged chakram, enemies will be rag-dolled by it for a few meters. ***A charged Blazing Chakram loses its ability to ricochet off walls and enemies. *If Blazing Chakram is activated again by pressing the ability key (default ) while the chakram is in flight, Nezha will teleport to its current location. **Nezha cannot teleport to the chakram if it is inside or too close to a wall. **Teleporting will not consume energy. *Bouncing from surfaces can extend the chakram's travel distance. *The chakram's position is indicated as a waypoint onscreen and as a circular icon on the minimap. *Both uncharged and charged throws are capable of hitting the same enemy multiple times. *'Ability Synergy:' **If is active when using Blazing Chakram's teleportation, Fire Walker will overheat at the destination and deal 500 / 750 / 1000 / 1250 damage, with a 10% / 25% / 50% / ? status chance, within a radius of 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 meters, as well as leaving a lingering ring of Fire Walker's flames. ***Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. ***Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment and diminishes with distance. ***Explosion radius is affected by Ability Range. ***Fire Walker will stay active after teleporting. **Blazing Chakram striking an enemy impaled by produces a second chakram, which fires at a nearby enemy. ***Secondary chakrams can create additional ones off of speared enemies. ***A charged throw will also produced charged chakrams, which will not seek out enemies or bounce, and often fly off in random direction. Therefore, uncharged throws are much more well-suited to generate many chakrams and ramp up 's bonus damage. | augment = | tips = *The applied vulnerability mark is independent of the ring's damage and can be applied to enemies immune to Blazing Chakram's damage such as Arson Eximus, enemies with invulnerability phases, or to most bosses that are immune warframe abilities (with the notable exception of Eidolons). *The mark is removed in nullifier fields, however its duration is not decreased by effects such as Ancient Disruptor auras or the Executioner's natural debuff reduction. *The initial ignite proc does not have increased damage from the vulnerability mark, however the remaining procs do benefit. The mark damage multiplier counts as a Heat Mod Multiplier in the standard proc damage calculation and each ignite tick therefore = Chakram Damage + Vulnerability Multiplier) / 2 . *A Chakram hitting an already marked enemy will have its damage increased, however the subsequent ignite procs are calculated based on the unincreased damage (ie the procs cannot double-dip on the vulnerability mark). *After activating Divine Spears and throwing a Chakram at impaled enemies, 2 additional rings are created and will bounce off enemies. If the Chakram is charged, the extra rings will have similarly increased damage and behavior. *The two different Restorative Orb drop chances are calculated separately from each other and from the enemies standard drop table, as such it is possible for a single enemy to drop multiple orbs, even several of the same type. *Enemies killed instantly by the Chakram's damage will still benefit from the additional restorative orb drop chances, even though though the vulnerability mark is applied after the initial damage instance. |max = | bugs = *in games with moderately high latency, the chakram may veer wildly off-course or be seen shaking in midair while moving slowly, then disappear before striking an enemy. This is likely caused by the ring's position being calculated host-side, rather than client-side. }} See Also * es:Chakram en llamas Category:Nezha Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Update 18 Category:Healing